the_wolf_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sousuke
"Frankly I think us men should no longer hide our erections in public. For too long now our erections have been oppressed by belt buckles and between our thighs, hurriedly tucked away lest anyone sees. Man will not truly be free until he can be proud of his erection, not ashamed and embarrassed! We get them all the time, for many reasons besides arousal. If a 'liberated' woman can walk around with hard nipples reading 50 Shades of Shit, why can't I walk around with a hard penis?" – Sousuke, when asked about women's rights Sousuke Dominic Nijikaku Madoisan is a bastard son of of a bitch with an extensive list of mental and behavioral disorders. He is the president and creator of Slendergate and is rumored to be the band member with the largest dick girth. Relationship with spouse "My Dream Is Have 600K or 100K robux or You Hat Soo you Use Or Dominus Rex Plis Give It Item or Robux The I want Buy Gear: ######## Cash In Jailbreak and VIP In Jailbreak and Headless and Buy Rocket Fuel Heal Time And Escape With You The i Be You ######## The You Dont Want Be Friends Soo I Be Soo Sad Im You Biggeest Fan Ever Soo Friends Me You Know Who My Name Its BOSSIK123456 And I Want Have Best Gear: ####### Robux I Have Gear: # Im Sad And Im And You From Norway" – Sousuke, at the altar with his husband Kyosuke. Sousuke is Kyosuke's organ donor, homunculus flesh puppet, abuser, slaveholder, husband, and 3rd cousin three times removed. Sousuke's narration of how he met his cockjockey is as follows: "I was peeing in the urinal, and some fruit loop came up next to me. He had pretty weak pee. Wasn't hitting the porcelain very hard. I asserted my alpha status by peeing like a race horse. I absolutely dominated his petty water pistol urine stream. I could see him quivering a bit. He was intimidated by the strength of my super soaker. I smirked and he started shaking. I had full on recoil making everything around the urinal a war zone. We then proceeded to chug multiple gallons of water and pissed for the entire evening. Once our urinary systems gave out, we collapsed on the floor and made out for hours. I would have dicked him down, but my cock was way too fatigued from the previous events. After this, I promised myself I'd teach him the samurai ways and took him in as a student and later on finance." Personality Dominic is a limitless body of chaos and dark matter. he is everything and he is nothing. A massively, huge, enormous, vast, immense, large, big, mighty, great, colossal, tremendous, prodigious, gigantic, gargantuan, mammoth, monstrous, monumental, giant, towering, elephantine, mountainous, titanic, monsterous, jumbo, mega, whopping, humongous, hulking, honking, astronomical, ginormous huge, immense, enormous, massive, prodigious, immeasurable, incalculable, unfathomable, fathomless, measureless, beyond infinite, beyond limitless, boundless body of endless bodies of endless bodies of endless bodies of............of endless bodies of all of his growing avatars combined. It is so difficult to re-absorb all of them because as they split from his body, they too multiply and grow endlessly. But, if he is able to absorb them all, he becomes a body that contains endless, expanding and unwavering depths of bodies that are growing with no end, no beginning. He is simply.... utterly, overflowing with.. ooooh... overflowing... with.... caresses his body OOOOOOH! *CRRREEEEAAAAAAKKKK OVERFLOWING.... OVERLOADING... OUTGROWING... OVERPOWERING... OOOH... WITH.... RUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBLE STREEEETCH WITH..... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MEEEEEEEE! FLEEEXXXXXXXX BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM ENDLESS BIG BANGS No Fap Day 7 I was looking at myself in the mirror and got rock fucking hard to the point where I was dry jumping the air viciously like a primitive fucking gorilla in musk during the mating season. I am able to roll the intense vibrational sexual energy up and down my body and into my brain, I feel enlightened. Some guy told me The best way to do nofap is not to ignore your natural deep instinctual primitive sexual nature of Man, but to embrace it and let it ascend to a spiritual level. My cock was throbbing with blood and testosterone. So fucking hard it was amazing and bigger than usual too and more veiny and girthy as well. I then hopped into the shower and blasted that fucker on pure blue ice fucking cold without stepping back and fully embracing the ice cold energy fusing with the sexual energy. It was great. I banged on my flexed rock hard chest like a fucking some out of Africa and belched out a mighty roar like that of a Pride Alpha Male Lion in Africa calling and demanding pussy for his huge cock and balls. It’s honestly amazing and I’m not even trolling. I’m going to see how far I can take semen retention because no porn is too easy. Shit I can stare at beautiful Kyosukes all day on my phone and get rock hard and still not fap.